The King & The Sea
by CrazyKitCat
Summary: Three years after leaving, the Pevensies are back as they begin a new Golden Age with King Caspian. But is everyone as happy as they seem, or are they missing a crucial member of their family? Find out as Ed & Kai recount the tale of "The King & The Sea"
1. Prelogue: The Just's True Love

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the original Chronicles of Narnia or any of its characters; I just own the plot and my characters.**

Edmund leaned over the railing at the bow of the ship and breathed in the fresh sea air. Everything was peaceful in Narnia now and had been for the past three years that King Caspian X had been ruling it.

He smiled as he turned around to admire the rest of the ship. Ever since Aslan allowed him and his sister, Lucy to return to Narnia with their cousin, Eustace, he'd been aboard the _Dawn Treader_. The _Dawn Treader_ was leading a mission for Narnia to the distant islands near Aslan's Country and the two rulers and their unfortunate cousin were needed to help.

For the first time in the last year, he'd finally felt some peace. That is, he had been, until he was told the reason he, his sister, and Eustace were even _in _Narnia.

_When the four Pevensie children had first travelled to Narnia 1300 years earlier, he, like any other man, had fallen in love. But _no_, he couldn't have fallen in love with someone _practical_; he had to fall in love with the one woman who was different from all others, Lilkailani. Lilakai, (or Kai as he also liked to call her) was Aslan's trusted right-hand and adoptive daughter._

_While Aslan had been born of the Emperor of the Sea in an event of joy, Lilkailani had been created to defend the Sea in a time of war. She had been nameless until she led the Sea to victory at age seven. Then she was given the name Lilkailani, translating to the "Warrior of the Sea and Sky."_

_When Lilakai was seventeen, the White Witch conquered Narnia, and Aslan whisked Lilkailani away to Ramandu's Island at the end of the world. He chose this spot because he would be able to keep a close eye on her if she was near his realm, so that she would remain safe. While she lived there, Aslan took time to explain to her how to control the powers she had been gifted with at birth. He also made her virtually immortal, so that she could remain preserved and strong. This meant that she would not grow old, but if she was poisoned or slain in battle, she would be sick or die like any other human. She stayed in hiding and practiced her powers over water until the Pevensies first came to Narnia._

_When Aslan came back and helped the Pevensies defeat the White Witch, Lilakai had been by his side. The Narnians often rightly called her "Narnia's Protector." She was the one who had alerted Mr. Beaver when all four Pevensies had first appeared in Narnia; she had been the one who saved Edmund; she was the one Aslan had given the task to protect the Pevensies; and she was the one whom Edmund had fallen in love with and married when he was 21._

_When Lilkailani said "I do," she tied her fate with Edmund's. She gave up her immortal age of 17 and started to age at the same rate as Edmund. Her age was then tied to his and she would forever appear three years younger than he. Lilakai and Edmund truly loved each other and their small family was a happy one._

_On Edmund's 28__th__ birthday, his siblings convinced him to go with them to try to capture the White Stag. He had agreed, thinking that this would be a great opportunity to tell them about Lilakai's pregnancy, before returning home to take care of her later that evening. But fate had a different plan when the Kings and Queens of the Golden Age were sent back to England._

_One year after their return to England, the Pevensies were told they had to go back to school. Imagine their surprise when, instead of school, the train took the Pevensies to Narnia. At first, Edmund was overjoyed at the thought of going home to Treva and his Lilakai, but that mood quickly evaporated when they found the ruins of Cair Paravel and a dwarf by the name of Trumpkin told them that 1300 years had passed since their last Golden Age. They all were devastated to find out that none of their old friends were still alive._

_Despite their sadness, they decided to help Prince Caspian beat his uncle Miraz and take his proper place as king of Narnia. To say that they were surprised to find Kai helping Caspian lead the Narnian army would be an understatement._

_After Caspian's coronation, Edmund and Lilakai were devastated to be told that they would be separated again. After a small kiss goodbye, Edmund led his siblings through the tree gateway back into England._

_After boarding school, Peter had gone off to study with the Professor and Susan had gone off to America with their parents, leaving Edmund and Lucy to stay with their aunt, uncle, and cousin Eustace._

_A week or so into their visit, Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace found another way into Narnia through a painting of a ship, on which they were reunited with their friend Caspian. _

_After their happy reunion, Caspian had taken Edmund and Lucy into his cabin to fill them in on what they had missed. Apparently, about six months after the Pevensies left, Lilkailani disappeared overnight. Caspian had originally thought that Aslan must have taken her back to his country, before the Great Lion told him in a dream that foul play was involved. Several search parties had been sent out and bribes and rewards had been offered, but no one had found the missing queen._

_Soon after Kai's disappearance, the water in Narnia had become poisonous to drink and fresh water was hard to come by. Caspian had swiftly ordered the creation of the Dawn Treader, hoping that in the mission to save the clean water, they may save the lost queen. Professor Cornelius was able to inform him that the poison was only enough to weaken, not kill, one's enemies. It was an old underhanded trick. The night before enemies would battle; they would try to make their rival weak by slipping them a light poison. The Professor had also told Caspian of his sneaking suspicion that the poison was coming from near the end of the world, at the last island. Ramandu's Island was the Dawn Treader's destination._

Edmund sighed as he turned around to lean his back up against the railing to think. He smiled to himself as the sun glinted off of his wedding band. It was pure gold and had a red ruby the size you would find on a graduation class ring. The band wrapped around his finger and had the lion emblem of Narnia engraved on either side of the gem. It was the one thing Aslan had allowed any of them to keep from Narnia when they had returned to England.

All of a sudden, the ship started rocking like crazy, as if the waters were at war with themselves. Water was ripping and tearing at the Dawn Treader. The sudden movement caught Edmund off balance and flipped him backwards over the railing and into the ocean below. When he finally submerged, he was able to see his crew either attempting to tie down the sails, or abandoning ship.

I was now deeply confused. The sea had been so calm and sky had been so clear, but now both raged as if they were trying to tear the ship to bits. I saw an island we had been headed towards and motioned for the others to try to swim there with me. I started to follow them, but saw something fall off the ship. It was Peter's sword. I knew that I had to save it and dove to retrieve it. I knew that I was crazy and was about to die, but the thought of letting my brother's sword sink would lead me to a fate worse than death if Pete ever found out. As I propelled myself to where I had last seen the sword, the thought of Lilakai came into my head.

She certainly would have the power to cause this kind of storm and if our children are still alive, there certainly is the chance that she could be as well. I dove beneath the surface, having reached the spot where I had last seen Peter's sword.

And that's when the current caught me. I'd been so determined to save Peter's stupid sword from Santa that I hadn't worried at all about the dark terror waiting. It felt like the waves were fighting for possession over me, jerking me back and forth between them as if determined to only share me by pulling me apart. My knowledge about the right way to avoid a riptide did me little good now when I was in the middle of the ocean and couldn't even tell which way the distant shore was.

I couldn't even tell which way the surface was.

The angry water was black in every direction; there was no brightness to direct me upwards. Gravity was all-powerful when it competed with air, but it had nothing on the waves—I couldn't even feel a downward pull, a sinking in any direction. Just the battering of the current that flung me round and round like a piece of tumbleweed in the prairie.

I fought to keep my breath in, to keep my lips locked around my last store of oxygen.

It didn't surprise me when I saw Lilakai's image beside me. Aslan owed me that much, considering that I was dying. I _was_ surprised by how certain that knowledge was. I was going to drown. I was drowning.

"Keep swimming!" Lil begged urgently in my head.

_Where?_ There was nothing but the darkness. There was no place to swim to but her.

"Stop that!" she ordered. "Don't you dare even think about giving up on me!"

The cold of the water was numbing my arms and legs. I didn't feel the buffeting as much as before. It was more of dizziness now, a lazy, helpless spinning in the water.

But I listened to her. I forced my arms to continue clawing, my legs to flail more, though every second I was facing a new direction. It couldn't be doing any good. What was the point?

"Fight!" she yelled at me. "Damn it, Ed, keep fighting."

But I didn't want to fight anymore. And it wasn't the lightheadedness, or the cold, or the failure of my limbs that made me content to stay where I was. I was almost happy that it was over. This was an easier death than the others of suffering I'd already faced. It was oddly peaceful.

I thought briefly of the clichés, about how you were supposed to see your life flash before your eyes. This was so much better.

I saw _her_, and I had no will to fight. It was clear, so much more defined than any memory. My mind had stored Lilkailani away in flawless detail, saving her for this final moment. I could see her perfect face as if she were really there; the exact shade of her lightly-tanned, white skin. I could see in all clarity the exact shape of her lips, the perfect shape of her face, the tiny gold flecks that were glinting in her piercing green blue eyes. I could see her long, beautiful hair flowing around her just like her flowing white top that reached right below her hips. The long wavy rings of her hair were a lovely shade of light brown and pale blonde and bright blue streaks complemented them beautifully. The streams of highlights were not only natural, but helped her stand out even more as the Queen of the Sea.

Her normal leggings hugged her strong legs up until about mid-calf. Her matching wedding band was the only thing adorning her left hand and her right hand only wore her deep blue saphire ring, one of the many gifts she received from Ramandu. It was actually the main way she could harness her powers. Her signature leather cord and pendant was around her neck. It was tied off as a tight choker, but the leather cord continued down for about another inch. The pendant was for her, like my crown is for me. It is what signified us as royals of Narnia. It was a small silver fish (to represent her ties to the ocean) with Aslan's symbol engraved on the side that faced her heart (to represent her ties to Narnia and to remind her always keep Aslan close to her heart). She was truly, incomparably beautiful.

"No! Edmund, no!"

My ears were clogged with the freezing water, but her voice was clearer than ever. I ignored her words and concentrated on the sound of her voice. Why would I fight when I was so happy where I was? Even as my lungs burned for more air and my legs cramped in the icy cold, I was content. I'd forgotten until now what real happiness felt like.

Happiness. I thought it made the whole dying thing pretty bearable.

The current won at that moment, shoving me abruptly against something hard. Was it a rock invisible in the gloom? Or was it possibly the bottom of the ship? It hit me solidly across the chest, slamming into me like a metal bar, (_possibly Peter's sword or a piece of the ship?_) and the breath broke out of my lungs, escaping in the form of a few tiny bubbles. Water surged into my throat, choking and burning. The metal bar seemed to be dragging me, pulling me away from Lilakai, deeper into the dark, to the ocean floor.

_Goodbye, I love you, _was my last thought before I let the darkness overcome me.

**Oh no! Edmund!**

**Well this wasn't how I originally planned on ending this, but I thought it turned out well!**

**Please review if you want me to write more. I have more planned, but if I don't get 5 reviews, (with at least 1 telling me to continue) I will leave it here. (I'm not sure I want to do that, so please REVIEW!)**

**Sorry I'm reposting this, but I realized that I hadn't explained all that I intended to that you need to know before "The King and the Sea" can come out…**


	2. Memory 1: She Saves Him

As King Edmund the Just let the darkness overcome him, he was hit by a flood of memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Memory 1: She Saves Him<strong>

* * *

><p>~Edmund's POV~<p>

I sat slumped against a wooden post, bound and gagged by a foul tasting cloth. I had lost quite a bit of blood from where the Witch's army had enjoyed playing a game of what I assumed to be called "Who Can Make the Little Human Boy Bleed the Most?"

I didn't like that game.

I felt myself growing weak from the lack of blood and nutrition.

It was a while after I had first betrayed my family and there was evidence that the Witch's reign was ending. The snow and ice was melting and the White Witch was beginning to be very easy to aggravate.

Currently, she was inside the tent I was tied up in front of, screaming her head off at her new general, a Minotaur.

"The Minotaurs on the left send in the dwarfs first," he was grunting.

"I don't CARE who's where, I want Aslan to LOSE!" She visibly tried to calm down by taking deep breaths before continuing. "I really don't want to but if you don't get me what I want..." she didn't need to finish the threat; her meaning was made clear when she fingered her ice dagger.

The scared Minotaur nodded fervently while backing up towards the exit, while throwing in praises for "her Majesty" the whole way.

She simply sat on her throne and waved her hand dismissively and the general all but fled from her tent.

I was beginning to become really terrified that I would never be rescued.

_Oh Aslan, if you're really out there, please help me_, I prayed to the only one who I knew in this world who might have enough power to save me.

* * *

><p>~Lilkailani's POV~<p>

As I strode towards Aslan's tent, I reached behind me and braided my wet hair, leaving a few strands to frame my face. I entered the tent to see Aslan studying a map that was open on a table. He looked up as l dropped into a quick curtsey.

"Lilakai, what happened?"

"They had a few issues getting across the river, but they are safe," I told him, referring to the three Pevensie children and the Beavers.

"Issues? Of what kind?" Aslan asked, turning his full attention to me.

"Maugrim caught up with them," I explained. "But Peter valiantly managed to get them out of it."

"That still doesn't explain why you're soaked," he smiled.

"I had to dive in to get Lucy. She slipped out of the coat Peter was using to hold her to him. I know you didn't want me to get involved, but I had no other choice. Even _I_ had some difficulties getting through the current of the river."

"Considering what happened, you did the right thing," Aslan assured me.

I bowed my head and dropped into a curtsy in thanks. Ever since Aslan had brought me back to Narnia from Ramandu's Island, I had been away on a mission to protect the Pevensies. Unbeknownst to them, I had followed them in the shadows, not allowing my presence to be known, but being there when they needed help, like at the river. I had kept Aslan updated with messages delivered by the trees.

I raised my head when I heard the Narnians murmuring outside the tent, the sound growing as more and more gathered. _They were here!_

"We have come to see Aslan," we heard Peter's voice announce outside the tent.

"Go wait with Oreius," Aslan told me. I smiled, curtsied, and exited the tent. Emerging into the sun, sword and dagger at my side and bow slung loosely over my back, I knew I appeared every inch the warrior maiden I was. While holding my head high, I moved to stand by the Narnians' Head General, the centaur Oreius, knowing the Narnians looked up to me as second under Aslan. Peter had his sword raised in the sun. They stared up at Oreius and I in curiosity. I smiled and nodded to them before turning to Oreius, who was trying to get my attention.

"Are you sure this is they that they speak of in the prophecy?" Oreius asked, bewildered at their youthfulness. I glanced back over at the three siblings and understood his concern. After the war, these children were expected to lead Narnia as Kings and Queens, yet it was clearly visible that Peter's outstretched hand was shaking uncontrollably from either fear or nervousness. Despite their current appearance though, I knew that they had already grown up quite a bit already in the short time they'd been in Narnia.

"Oh yes," I confirmed in a whisper. "There's much more to them than first meets the eye. Trust Aslan."

As I said his name, I heard a quiet sound, resembling a ripple in water. The flap waved again. Oreius bowed his torso, while I struck my breast over my heart while I dropping to one knee, a sign of honor and loyalty. All of the Narnians followed, including the Pevensies. As Aslan appeared, Oreius and I rose again. Aslan nodded at me slightly with his head and I moved to stand at my place by his side.

"Welcome Peter, son of Adam," he announced, turning to look at the Pevensies. "Welcome Susan and Lucy daughters of Eve. Welcome Beavers, you have my thanks. But where is the fourth?"

"That's why we are here," Peter said, sheathing his blade as he rose, "we need your help."

"Our brother's been captured," Susan explained. As the Narnians began muttering amongst themselves, I sighed and bit my lip, understanding how they would feel about this.

"He betrayed them, Your Majesty!" Beaver cried above the noise.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" Oreius bellowed.

"Peace Oreius," I said as I raised a hand to silence the Narnians. "I'm sure there's an explanation." Aslan nodded in approval at the way I handled the situation.

"It's my fault really," Peter sighed in guilt. "I was too hard on him."

Susan placed a hand on his shoulder. "We all were."

"But Sir, he's our brother," Lucy pleaded.

"I know dear one. That makes the betrayal all the worse," Aslan told her gently. Then turning to me, he quickly asked if I would mind taking them to their tents, help them feel comfortable, and then show them to the river to wash up. I quickly nodded in obedience and stepped down the slope. "This is my daughter and Princess of Narnia and the Sea, Lilkailani," Aslan told the Pevensies as a way of introduction. "If you ever need anything, she will be there, even if you aren't aware of her presence," he told them, making me laugh and break any remaining stress, instantly lightening the mood.

"Come with me," I murmured, and the trusting, young Lucy followed cheerfully, while Peter and Susan were more wary. I led them into the tent across from mine, and they all looked around in awe as I crossed over to a large chest, shifting through dresses for the girls.

"I'll give you all clothes to change into and then show you where you can wash," I explained, as I pulled out a long mossy green dress for Susan and a light blue and silver dress for Lucy. "There's food there, on the table."

"The clothes we have are fine, you don't have to do that," Peter hastened to say, assuming I was offering my own dresses to them. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I guess you do learn something new every day," I teased, placing the dresses in each of the girls' arms as I spoke.

"Pardon?" Peter asked as I pulled aside a flap of the tent, revealing the guys' side.

"That you are as stubborn as a mule," I told him over my shoulder as I walked over to the chest at the end of his hammock. "I mean no disrespect in asking this, but do you really think the Narnians will accept your broken family, if you don't accept them?"

"I don't understand what you mean," Peter said, gesturing for me to go on.

I sighed as I stood up and walked back over to them with Peter's new shirt, tunic and leggings in my arms. "If you want to be accepted by the Narnians at all, you will need to accept a few things about us and conform to some of our traditions. Attire included.

"Besides, I know they're not what you're used to, but I think you'll find our clothes will be more comfortable and better suited to your needs," I said as I held the clothes out to Peter, giving him the choice whether or not to accept them.

Peter surrendered and gratefully took the clothes as Lucy and Susan grinned and raced behind a screen to change.

"They're wonderful," Lucy called over the screen as Peter and I exchanged a small smile at her good nature.

"I'm afraid none of these are very suitable but once the seamstresses know all of your sizes we can make them more so," I told them. "Come outside when you're ready," I told them, taking my leave.

As I crossed to the tent flap, I paused with sad smile. "And don't forget your sword. You can't be too careful," I told Peter.

"Do you carry yours everywhere?" Peter asked, gesturing to the long blade and dagger at my belt, and the bow and arrows of sea wood hanging on my back.

I nodded, "Everywhere."

* * *

><p>I walked back and joined Aslan upon the hill overlooking Cair Paravel and matched his gaze towards the shimmering sea-side palace.<p>

"What are you thinking?" I asked. While he could fathom all my thoughts, I had never been able to tell his. I remember how this had taught me to be careful with my thoughts and actions. I briefly wondered how many times it had saved my life...

"I think all will be well, especially if we can secure Edmund tonight," Aslan replied.

I nodded in agreement as we turned back to stare at the distant castle in silence.

"Excuse me?"

It was Peter. He had changed into his new clothes and looked cleaner, his hair gleaming light gold. He suited the dark leather, one hand resting upon the hilt of his sword.

"Come Peter," Aslan commanded, and Peter moved to his left side. "Kai, dear one, I believe the queens will need an escort for precautions sake."

"Of course Aslan," I curtsied, turning away.

I was about halfway back to the stream when suddenly the clear sound of a horn disturbed the peaceful air. I had never heard any sound like it before, and my hands instinctively reached for my long blade.

_It is Susan's horn_, Aslan telepathically told me. Instantly, I was running as fast as I could towards the stream and was first to arrive. I found three wolves snapping up at the two girls who were high in the branches of the stron oak tree.

I sheathed my drawn sword as I ran to the stream. I extended both of my hands, face-down, towards the water and called on my gifts. Calling on the water to respond to my will, I slowly pulled my arms towards me, the water following my movements.

I was nervous at first, since this was the first time I had used my powers since the last war. I had a brief moment of pride when the water moved with my movements, but it evaporated quickly in the heat of the situation. Almost instinctively, I directed to water to spin around me and shoot out towards the wolves, grasping one with the watery tentacles, sending it wailing downstream.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Aslan, Peter and some other Narnians arrive at the scene. Peter raced through the shallow water, drawing his blade as he ran to deffend his sisters. I paused to take in the scene. Maugrim was crouched beneath a tree, his tail flicking from side to side impatiently. Susan and Lucy were high up above, terror stricken. Peter faced Maugrim aand I swallowed. Maugrim was never going to give up.

"Come on, we've already been through this. We both know you haven't got it in you," Maugrim snarled.

"Peter watch out," Susan shouted from the tree. Beside me, Aslan appeared and pinned the third wolf, who had aparently been sneaking up on me, under his paw. I was about to send another wave at Maugrim, but Aslan stopped me.

"Stay your weapons," he commanded all who had gathered. "This Peter's battle."

I knew he was right and released my hold on the water, drawing my blade to fill the new empty feeling in my hands. Peter had to believe in himself and know his enemy.

We all watched with apt attention as Maugrim circled Peter, looking for an opening. I began biting my lip, watching them, Peter's sword aimed at Maugrim's nose. We watched in silence as Maugrim taunted him. I saw as Peter faltered slightly and watched Maugrim take the opening and pounce. I heard another two screams mingle with my own as I saw the wolf take Peter down.

"Peter! No!"

Susan and Lucy ran over to the two immobile figures on the ground. I helped them remove the dead wolf from on top of a startled Peter. Other than a few scratches that I quickly healed with the water in my jug, which I had collected from the Edge of Aslan's Country, he was unharmed.

Next to me, Vardan, the last wolf, raced away into the undergrowth with a yelp as Aslan released him. Before Aslan could even order us to follow him, I was already running towards Oreius, who used my running momentum to help me kick up side-saddle on his back as he started galloping after Vardan.

"After him! He'll lead you to Edmund," Aslan commanded some other soldiers, as Oreius and I lead them.

* * *

><p>~Edmund's POV~<p>

As the Witch's army spent time taunting and tormenting me, I tuned out and thought back to my family. How would they react if I was ever saved? Would they hate me? What will they do to punish me for betraying them? Will they ever speak to me again? Are they even with Aslan? Or did the wolves get them? Will I even live long enough to find out?

To occupy myself, I started thinking of most likely scenarios of what would happen when (or if) I ever saw them again. Peter would probably kill me himself if I somehow miraculously returned to them alive. Susan would scream at me saying that I was a stupid ass who only cared about himself. Lucy would react by crying and telling me that she forgave me, while still agreeing with Peter and Susan.

But as for Aslan…I had no idea. I didn't know much about him, or even what he looked like, but he probably never would speak to me and would try to kill me as well. Or would he? The Witch hated him with all her might and she was merciless and evil, so would Aslan then be kind and forgiving.

If I was to somehow escape, I would have no friends or anybody who cared about me.

Suddenly, a loud crack in the woods quieted the camp. Nobody talked and it went eerily silent. The Witch looked up at me and I thought I saw a flash of fear in her eyes, but before I could be certain, a terrified wolf leapt out from the trees, blocking my line of vision.

A moment passed and then the army came.

There were fauns, centaurs and animals all dressed in red and gold armor. They threw themselves at the Witch's forces and there was a sudden uproar.

The biggest centaur carried something on his back. It dropped down and ran over to me as the centaur turned and galloped off to the fight.

The thing momentarily ran out of my line of vision, but when it reappeared in front of me a second later, I saw it was a girl. _Pretty princess_ was literally my first thought upon seeing her. She turned and her melodic voice called out to a centaur.

"Adriana!"

A female centaur equipped with a bow and quiver of arrows galloped over to us.

"Adriana is there any way you could escort us back to camp?" the girl pleaded.

"Better yet, put him on my back, and I can carry you both to safety," the centaur offered as she loosened the string on her bow, putting it with the arrows in her quiver so that she could easily access it, if needed.

"I would be most grateful," the girl replied humbly, already pulling a six-inch dagger out from her belt.

"It would be my complete honor, milady," the centaur replied humbly.

I saw the girl position the dagger at the bottom of the line of ropes that bound me. In one graceful upwards movement, she sliced through the ropes and cut me free from my binding. Not used to being free from the ropes, I fell forward into her waiting arms.

After sheathing her dagger, she and the centaur were able to push/pull my limp body onto the centaurs back before using Adriana's arm as a brace to pull herself up behind me.

"Let's go," she ordered.

The centaur galloped fast and I turned back to stare at my savior. She was truly as beautiful as I had originally thought. Her long brown hair was braided, and hung down her back, a few loose strands framing her face. I was surprised to note that it was highlighted with blonde and blue streaks. Looking closer, I saw a simple silver circlet crowning her head

The long purple-blue skirt showed off her deep blue eyes. Designed to allow her to move, the ankle-length skirt had several long, vertical slits that revealed her knee-length brown leggings. Her off-shoulder white shirt was held in place with the light blue, sleeveless vest of her dress and the leather cuirass and chainmail she wore as her armor. Around her waist, a brown belt held her sword, dagger, and a fist-sized water flask.

Noticing my blatant staring, she smiled gently at me. "How are you?" she asked, concern seeping into her voice.

"I'm ok," I mumbled, embarrassed at being caught.

"Your siblings have been so worried about you," she told me kindly.

"Wh-what?" I asked, taken aback.

"I'm sorry?" she asked confused.

"Th-they're _concerned _about me?" I tried to clarify. "Are you sure you don't mean, that they can't wait to _kill_ me?"

"Of _course_ they care about you!" she exclaimed, furrowing her eyebrows. "They're your siblings; your _brother _and _sisters_! They've been nothing but worried about you. Peter blames himself, Susan keeps trying to share the blame, and Lucy won't stop begging people to help you. Your siblings truly do love you…" she told me, allowing a bit of bitterness to seep into her last sentence.

"Okay…" I said in disbelief as a row of red and gold tents came into view. For the remainder of our trip, we didn't speak and a few minutes later we came to a stop in front of a large red and gold tent.

The girl immediately slid off of Adriana's back and helped me down as well, supporting my weight by wrapping my left arm around her shoulders. As Adriana walked off, the girl helped me limp up the small slope, into the tent. I kept my eyes on the ground so that I could see where I was stepping.

We came to a stop when a large golden paw came into my line of vision. Slowly, I raised my eyes to see a large golden lion standing a few feet away from me. Resisting my initial urge to _run_, I subconsciously raised my free hand to pet his mane, but caught myself just before I did so and withdrew my hand slightly. His eyes sparkled with good humor as he smiled at me.

"You may touch my mane, Son of Adam," the deep, rumbling voice of Aslan told me as he stepped closer to me and turned sideways so that I was facing his side. "Grasp my mane and let us take a walk," he continued. I did as he asked as the girl disentangled herself from under my arm. As soon as my hand touched the thick, golden fur, I felt some of my previous strength flow back into my muscles.

* * *

><p>"You are safe now," I told Edmund once I had freed myself from under his arm. "My mission is complete, but I am sure your siblings will want to be alerted about your successful rescue?" I half told Edmund, while asking Aslan for permission to tell them.<p>

"Yes, that is wise," Aslan confirmed. I nodded as I curtsied to the Great Lion before I rose and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I heard Edmund call as his (surprisingly) strong hand gripped my wrist. Fighting down the look of annoyance that naturally came to my face, I turned and smiled softly at him.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly.

"I never caught your name," he asked softly, moving his iron grip on my wrist to gently hold my hand. This time, I genuinely smiled fully at him.

"My name is Lilkailani," I told him. "But you may call me Lilakai."


	3. Memory 2: He Gets to Know Her

Memory 2: He Gets to Know Her

* * *

><p>~Edmund's POV~<p>

After she told me her name, I smiled and nodded at her, suddenly feeling extremely awkward. Realizing I still held her wrist, I immediately with drew my hand and stepped back, blushing a deep crimson.

"Edmund, no Narnian will ask you of what has taken place, it is behind us," Aslan told me.

I nodded, feeling much better and more comfortable. Until—

"EDMUND!" a voice called excitedly. I swung around to see Lucy below, Peter's hands resting on her shoulders in restraint, Susan next to them. They were all watching the three of us.

"Let us go and meet them," Aslan said. "Do not be ashamed Edmund, for they blame you for nothing."

I nodded and made his way down the rocks. Lilakai followed on light feet, Aslan padding beside her.

"What's done is done," Aslan told the other Pevensies firmly. "There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past."

Aslan turned away, and left us.

"Hello..." I muttered after a pause. Lucy simply hugged me hard and I hugged her back. Everything will be just fine…

* * *

><p>~Lilkailani's POV~<p>

Night had fallen over the camp, and it was near silent. I hummed softly to myself as I brushed my hair with long slow strokes. Suddenly, something caught my eye in my mirror and I whipped around, hand instinctively on my dagger.

Edmund was half-standing in the tent, hands up in surrender, looking half shocked and half apologetically curious.

"Are you all right, your majesty?" I asked, relaxing and setting my dagger and brush on my nightstand.

"Yes, I'm fine, but you _can_ call me Edmund, you know," he replied with a half smile. I smiled back.

"Can't sleep?" I asked in understanding, beckoning him to come in and have a seat.

"Something like that," he replied, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I suppose it's been a hard past few days for you," I told him in sympathy as I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail. A few tendrils escaped my hands and I shook them from my face, ponytail swinging casually over my shoulder. I joined him, pulling my legs up beneath me, wrapping my cloak around me.

"Sometimes I don't sleep much either," I told him with a smile. "When you've spent over a century doing nothing, you don't feel the need to."

"So you really are over a hundred years old? I mean, the Beavers said you were, but they also said you were human."

"Both of those answers are right," I laughed. "I'm actually 128, to be exact. And I am human, though I've never seen your world."

Edmund frowned, "But you're the only human apart from us so how-"

"According to Aslan, my mother came to Narnia through a portal just as you and your siblings did. She was pregnant with me at the time, and when she met Aslan, she stayed with him until she died in childbirth and Aslan adopted me as his own. At the time, a war was about to break loose between the Sea and Narnia. As a peace offering, Aslan offered her baby girl, me, as a gift to the Sea. I have been the Princess "Warrior of the Sea and Sky" since.

"But how have you lived so long?" Edmund asked.

"I don't know. When I was seventeen, Jadis took power. Aslan hid me away in the farthest Eastern Island and I sort of "froze." I haven't aged since."

Edmund looked stunned. I simply shrugged with a half smile. Then he grinned. "So... how did your mother come through?"

My smile faded. My own past was one thing. However my mother's story was another situation entirely. Yet, when I looked over at Edmund, I felt I could trust him as a really close friend and confidant, one who wouldn't betray me like others had in the past.

"One day, I may tell you my complete family history," I told him, gently. "But, Edmund? Today is not that day."

Edmund gave a small smile and nodded in understanding. There was a long peaceful pause, as we sat there peacefully in silence. Suddenly I heard a giggling from outside and glanced up as Susan fell into the tent, closely followed by Peter, who was being dragged by Lucy.

"Come on, Edmund, we have so much to show you about our tent!" Lucy said. "Hi Lilakai!"

I smiled back and nodded in a brief greeting.

"I better go," Edmund murmured and I smiled back. "Night," he whispered, kissing the top of my hand and following his siblings out of my tent, unknowingly leaving my heart fluttering with an emotion unknown to even me.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I left the tent to be pleasantly greeted by the sun. I shut my eyes a moment, allowing the rays to play across my face. I looked around at the quiet camp and froze. A young boy, perhaps fourteen…fifteen, maybe sixteen, sat on the rocks above the camp, obviously lost in thought. The wind played with his jet black hair. Edmund.<p>

I watched him, mixed feelings running through me. I was delighted that the king was back, but the Narnians would still be wary of him, because of his betrayal. It would unnerve him, and I guessed he was unsettled enough.

"Lilakai," a voice called me and I saw Peter beckon with his hand for me to join him and his siblings for breakfast. I took a breath and made my way over to them.

"Your majesties," I murmured gently, dropping a curtsey.

"EDMUND! Get down here!" Lucy called up to her brother beckoning him to join them for food. Edmund nodded and made his way down the rocks.

"How are you?" Susan asked, giving him a one armed quick hug.

"I'm a little hungry," Edmund admitted.

"So what are we waiting for?" I asked sarcastically. "I'm hungry, you're hungry, he's hungry, and we're all just standing around, letting our food get cold!" We all laughed as we sat down to dig in.

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast, Ed!" Lucy laughed as Edmund started on his fifth piece. I laughed with her, tearing my own piece up in my fingers into bite size mouthfuls.

"I'm sure they'll pack some up for the journey back," Peter commented from where he was, standing, leaning against the rock, fiddling with his goblet.

"We're going home?" Susan asked, confused.

"You are," Peter explained, coming to sit between Lucy and I. "I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe. But that doesn't mean I can't stay and help."

"But they need us...," Lucy said. "All four of us."

"Lucy it's too dangerous," Peter told her firmly. "You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund said quietly.

"That's what happens Peter!" I agreed, earnestly. "I've seen so many of my friends die, it's what keeps me fighting."

"I've seen what the White Witch can do," Edmund said, "and I've helped her do it, and we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

I took his hand gently. "Peter you're acting like the prophecy has nothing to do with you," I said quietly.

"Because I'm not sure it does, but I'm not sure that is doesn't," Peter explained, meeting her eyes.

"To you the prophecy is something you've only just heard about and I accept that it must be strange for you. You want to keep your family safe. But... to my family, the prophecy is something they've been pinning all their hopes on, keeping their faith. If you leave now, they'll lose everything, and we'll lose Narnia for good. And I swear, I will die before I see Narnia go to the Witch," I told him.

Peter watched me and sighed. I held his gaze firmly and defiantly.

"Well I guess that's it then," Susan sighed and getting up. We all looked up at her.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"To get in some practice," Susan smiled, picking up her bow and quiver. We smiled as she strode away towards the arena, Lucy following her.

"Right, come on," I said briskly, rising and brushing down my red and white skirt.

"Where are we going?" Edmund asked, standing as well.

"There is NOOO way that I'm sending two kings into battle without training! That would ruin my reputation as PROTECTOR of Narnia, wouldn't it? We're going to see Oreius."

* * *

><p>Later, Oreius and I had succeeded in teaching the two kings the necessary basics of the art of sword combat. They had ventured further than I had expected, their natural skill was greater than I had anticipated. Edmund had particularly taken to disarming tricks, while Peter could hold his ground even against Oreius.<p>

Smiling, I had found them two steeds to ride, knowing Peter at least would have to ride into the battle. For Peter, I chose Florian, a magnificent white grey unicorn. For Edmund, I had sought out Philip, a young creature but trustworthy.

Now, I cantered up the hill, bareback on my horse, Saraphine, with my sword in hand. Edmund and Philip raced in front of me, Peter and Florian bringing up the rear. I ducked out of the way as Edmund span Philip and aimed a blow at me. Circling Saraphine away, I watched Edmund take the blow to Peter instead, who responded by parrying it.

"Come on Ed! Guard! Keep your sword up like Oreius showed us! Now block!" Peter called, his voice filled with adrenaline.

"Whoa!" I called, interrupting their practice. _Something is off_…

"My lady, your majesties!" Mr. Beaver called as he ran towards us. Philip reared, surprised by his sudden appearance. He pawed the air with a whinny, as Edmund leaned forward in the saddle.

"Whoa horsey!" he called, as Philip dropped back to the ground.

"My name is Philip," the chestnut told him suddenly, his first time speaking to the young king. Saraphine snorted in amusement at the young king's shock.

"You better come quickly," Beaver told us hastily. I half listened, paying more attention to the water in the air, feeling that something was off. The air had taken on a crisp feel… almost as if—

"NO!" I gasped, spinning Saraphine around, kicking her into a gallop back towards camp.

"Kai!" Edmund shouted after me.

"What's wrong?" Peter demanded.

"You'd better come quick! The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way there right now!" I heard the Beaver telling the two kings, his voice faint on the rushing wind as I raced back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>So, as you all can tell, I'm updating 2 days early. There is one person whom you can thank and that is narniagirl11 whom was <em>sooo <em>desperate that I update, I decided to do so for her. I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you did, please let me know by REVIEWING! Almost no one did after the last chapter and it made me cry :(**

**So please don't make me cry again and...**

**Review.**

**Review**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Memory 3: An Exchange Is Made

Memory 3: An Exchange Is Made

* * *

><p>~Lilkailani's POV~<p>

I did not wait for the kings as I raced Saraphine back to camp. The gathering Narnians made way at the sound of Sara's hoof beats. When Aslan came into view, she started slowing down to a canter before skidding to a halt beside the Great Lion. Before she was even stopped, I used her slowing momentum to swing down and run up to Aslan, asking him questions a million miles an hour before I even was at his side.

"Aslan! What's going on? What's happening? Why is Jadis here? Are we going into battle now? I thought we were going to—" I cut myself off when I noticed Aslan's stern,yet amused, look that he was giving me.

"We aren't going into battle yet, dear one," Aslan replied. "She is coming to try to claim Edmund for he _was _a traitor before he knew what he was betraying. It was only a matter of time before she came. Do not worry. I will not hand him over as easily as she hopes I will, but you must promise me you will stay with the kings and queens while she is here. Agreed?"

"Yes Aslan," I agreed grudgingly, shaking slightly.

"Lilakai, do not betray your feelings, you know she feeds off hate and fear," Aslan warned as the Pevensies arrived, standing by Oreius at the front of the crowd. I fell quiet, and nodded to Aslan before I left his side to stand by the kings and queens.

I began to hear Ginarrbrick's cries, "Make way for the queen of Narnia!"

I felt my hands clench into fists and Aslan noticed. He nodded at me as a sign for me to just leave it. He stepped forward as Jadis's train and litter came into view, the crowd of Narnians parting to let her through while at the same time glaring and hissing at her.

Ginarrbrick was stalking up the aisle calling out as he led her party, a job which mostly consisted of pushing the stubborn Narnians out of the way. As he led the group, he shouted out loudly, "Jadis! Queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Islands!"

The four Cyclopes carrying her litter lay it down and Jadis stood to address Aslan. She looked the same as she always had, pale, bitter, evil, and coldhearted.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," she announced simply, as if entering an enemy camp to claim a King as her property was an everyday occurrence. I tightened the grip on the hilt of my sword, restraining the very strong urge to draw it and chop her head off. That would not go over well with her people…and I would get scolded by Aslan.

"His offence was not against you," Aslan responded to her just as simply, but somehow his voice seemed to carry more authority—most likely because he didn't self-proclaim himself king as she had given herself the title "queen."

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" the Witch asked Aslan and—for me—that was the last straw. My vision went red as I stepped forward to slit her throat with my dagger before cutting her in half with my sword because I honestly don't think she had a heart to plunge it through. _Did she not remember that he was there when they were written?_ Unfortunately, Oreius was in my way and caught me, subtly taking my dagger out of my hands so that only Aslan noticed out of the corner of his eye.

He telepathically calmed me down as he turned to snarl at the Witch, proclaiming it loud for all ears to hear.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch!" Aslan literally snapped at her, his temper at her rising. Somehow though, he was internally calm and continued to send me soothing messages, encouraging me to _not _slit the White Witch's throat yet. I smiled inwardly myself as she had the grace to shrink back slightly from his power. "I was there when it was written," he finished, stating what everyone already knew and never dared to question.

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me," Jadis snapped back, irritated that she had flinched at his power. "His blood," she proclaimed, pointing her long, white, (and in my opinion: UG-LY) finger at a more-than-terrified Edmund, "is my property."

"Try and take him then!" Peter shouted, pointing his drawn sword at her. I caught his eye and shook my head slightly, warning him not to interfere. I saw him hesitate and silence himself before making any more unwise threats, but refused to lower his blade.

"Do you think that a mere force can deny me my right, little king?" Jadis mocked him smirking, making me want to slit her throat more than ever. I only refrained because Aslan noticed my agitation and pulled her attention back to him as he silenced them.

"Enough…," he told Peter gently while retaining a stern look of authority as he spoke to Jadis as well as Peter. "I shall talk with you alone," he told Jadis as he turned to walk into his tent.

Jadis looked uncomfortable for a second, knowing her self-given authority was stronger when there was a crowd present to support her. In a one-on-one talk with Aslan in his tent, he would hold the authority. Nonetheless, Jadis composed herself before semi-gracefully stepping down from the litter in her long skirt to stalk after Aslan.

As she passed me, we both locked eyes in loathing of the other. Then she passed on and I dropped my gaze to the ground, breathing hard, trying to calm down.

….

I watched Edmund pull up blades of grass, twisting them in his fingers. Catching my eye, he smiled me and nodded, trying to appear strong, while allowing me to see the fear he held in his eyes. I gave a grim smile and nodded back in encouragement.

_"Aslan will protect you," _I told him. I smiled in amusement as the look on his face slowly changed from confusion to realization to shock as he realized what had just happened.

"Did you just—" he cut himself off as I held a finger to my lips, motioning him to be silent. Catching on to what I meant, he quickly adjusted himself. _"Did you just talk to me in my _head_?"_ he mentally asked me in amazement.

_"Did I not mention that I had that power when we first met?" _I smirked slightly in amusement. _"Yes. I can telepathically talk to people. But you can't tell anyone, okay? This is one of my bigger secrets,"_ I emphasized the importance of this secret.

He nodded slightly, telling me that he understood while not drawing too much attention to our silent exchange. _"How?" _he asked, turning to look at his siblings so as to not bring too much attention to us. Having live humans in Narnia was enough of an unusual experience, we didn't need to add the weirdness of two of them staring intently at each other for no apparent reason.

_"To the best of my knowledge, it has something to do with the chemical reactions in one's brain and me being able to control water and… yeah, I don't really understand it, myself. All I know is that I can control all kinds of water, including the water in living bodies,"_ I tried to explain.

He nodded in understanding just as I sensed movement in the tent. I leapt agilely to my feet as Jadis swept open the flap to the tent and stepped out.

As Jadis passed by, I stared around at Aslan with panicked eyes. He refused to meet my gaze, speaking instead to the Narnians. I bit my lip in annoyance and worry.

"She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood," he announced and I swallowed. _For what in exchange?_

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" Jadis asked from her litter. Aslan roared his reply, defiant that she dare question his authority, and the stunned Witch seated herself. I ignored the Narnians' celebration of the news as I watched Aslan disappear back into his tent. I swallowed before slipping in after him.

"What's going on?" I demanded upon entering. Aslan turned away from me. "Aslan, what was the price? I know her! She would not have given up her claim on Edmund without gaining something significantly greater."

Aslan looked up at me with sad eyes. "I have exchanged the sacrifice."

"Who?" I gasped in horror. Aslan said nothing, allowing it to slowly sink in. I gasped in shock when it did. He had put himself forward.

"No," I gasped in defiance. "You _can't_," I argued, falling to my knees. "Peter and the others still need you. _Narnia _still needs you. Daddy," I whimpered, allowing the tears to blur my vision as I bent forwards, hugging myself, "_I_ still need you."

Aslan sighed, sitting in front of me, pulling me into his warm embrace with one paw. "I had no choice," he replied gently.

"You should have used me," I whispered, still sobbing as I clung to his golden mane.

"I may send you into battle," he murmured to me, leaning into our embrace, "but never into a certain death. You are my daughter, do not expect me to ever do that."

"And you're my father," I begged, my tears wetting his coat. "Don't let the Witch take away you away from me too!"

"Lilakai, you must be strong now. Remember all I taught you. You must teach Peter, and Edmund. Help them. You are their hope now."

I sighed in agreement, knowing that I could change nothing.

We stayed like that until evening, when the exhaustion caused by a day of training and crying caused me to drift off into a fitful sleep. The last thing I remembered before slipping into unconsciousness was Aslan licking the side of my face as he pressed a small, cold object into my hand. I clutched the gift to my chest as I entered the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>You all know the drill! I need 5+ reviews to update again! So please<strong>

**Review.**

**Review!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Memory 4: The Battle of Beruna

**For my pain in the butt fishie... Hope you like it! :) jk...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Narnia :P**

* * *

><p>Memory 4: The Battle of Beruna<p>

* * *

><p>~Lilkailani's POV~<p>

I suddenly awoke, feeling as if a dagger of ice had been plunged through my heart. When I realized that I was alone in Aslan's tent, I knew that the Great Lion, my father, my king, was dead. I glanced over and saw the sun's rays slowly creeping into the tent.

Swallowing the tears that threatened to flow, I sat up with a sigh, pushing my bangs out of my face. Today was it. The day of the battle. And I was the only one who knew that our leader was dead. I had to warn Peter…

Pushing away the blanket, I quickly threw a long cloak over my clothes from the day before, which I had fallen asleep in, and slipped on a pair of slippers. Unnoticed, I quickly hurried out of Aslan's tent and into my own. Outside, the sun was slowly rising over the camp, illuminating the red and gold of the tents, glistening in a crystal-like layer of dew. Narnians were already gathering to prepare themselves.

I drew a breath and sat down slowly on my bed, gathering myself for what was to come. I felt a single tear traced its way down my cheek. _It was up to me now_ was what Aslan had said. I quickly brushed away my tear and went to my trunk, pulling out my outfit for today; my outfit for war.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I was sitting on a stool outside Aslan's tent, discussing battle plans and tactics with Oreius and a few other generals, when the two sleepy-eyed (but dressed) kings emerged from their tent. I immediately stood, eyes wide. The girls weren't with them.<p>

"Where's Aslan?" Peter asked, slightly alarmed himself.

"Gone," I told them gently.

"So it's true?" Edmund asked. I nodded at him as Peter rushed past us, into Aslan's tent, wanting to see for himself.

"How did you know?" I asked Edmund.

"Lucy and Susan are with him, they sent a message," he looked so vulnerable.

"Ahh..." I nodded in understanding. _Aslan would have wanted company as he went. It also would have been the perfect time to talk with the girls_.

We were both silent for a moment.

"She's right," Peter muttered, as he left the tent. "He's gone."

Edmund moved to stand beside Oreius as I stepped aside so Peter could take my place as the leader, gazing down at the map.

"You'll have to lead us," I said simply, placing my hand on Peter's shoulder.

Peter spun around, throwing my hand off, and looked at me in shock while shaking his head vigorously.

"Peter, there's a whole army out there and it's ready to follow you," Edmund told him earnestly.

"I can't," Peter replied quietly.

"Aslan believed you could. Lilakai believes you can. And so do I," Edmund said firmly.

"Edmund's right," I said, replacing my hand comfortingly on his arm. "You're the high king."

"What about you, they'd trust you to lead them?" Peter asked me, obviously desperately trying to find an escape.

"King will always outrank Princess, Peter," I told him, shaking my head with a smile. "And they do trust you. It's your right to lead them in. Besides, I'll be there the entire time."

Peter looked back down at the map and swallowed. Knowing that he needed an extra confirmation, I added, _"Besides, I'll be able to help you, telepathically, throughout the entire battle, and everyone will think it's purely you. The Narnians already trust you. Please?"_

Realizingthat I was serious when I told him I'd help him by proving my gift, he nodded.

"The Witch's army is nearing, sire," Oreius then cut in. "What are your orders?"

Peter looked over at me in confirmation and I smiled and nodded. _He was ready._

* * *

><p>I stared down the field and swallowed. Though I had fought my whole life, I had only worn the dwarf-made battle dress and armor twice. I was dressed in a red wide-necked gown with a simple silver strapless metal breast and back plate fitted over the top like a bodice. It revealed my slim figure and the long streaming sleeves were slit up to my elbow and were bound to my upper arms with armor pieces before falling away from the elbow. Two metal arm braces were strapped to my lower arms for protection, but my arms were free other than that. My long hair flowed loose down my back but for two front locks which had been twisted back and bound together at the back of my head with a thin length of twine to keep my hair from falling into my eyes. Two leather belts crossed my waist, one carrying my sword and dagger, the other carrying my flask of water, which (when used by me) was an equally deadly weapon.<p>

I sighed and looked over at Peter, seated on Florian, the unicorn he rode on during practice. He was adjusting to his new armor, finding the feel of it. Full silver plates and chainmail protected his body, the red tunic stamped with the gold lion over the top. He was at the head of the army and I flanked his right side on Saraphine as Oreius flanked his left. Edmund was up on the cliffs with the archers, dressed in similar silver armor with the colors of Aslan.

As we gazed down the field, I could tell we were all thinking the same thing: _There was no turning back now._

Kyrin, the leader of the gryphons, landed beside me and I backed Saraphine up a step on the rock to allow the gryphon to speak clearly to Peter.

"They come, your highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own," he said breathlessly, looking worried.

"Numbers do not win a battle," Oreius said confidently.

"No," Peter agreed, "but I bet they help."

"Oreius is right, I've won battles with numbers half the size of my opponent's. It isn't the size of your army; it's the size of your courage and your spirit."

Peter swallowed and nodded as we both looked back to the horizon. Kyrin was right, the army flooding over the crest of the hill was far greater than I could have imagined; and leading them was the Witch. Jadis had changed into her own tan-skinned battledress, in a chariot pulled by two white polar bears.

I saw Peter look back at Edmund, then draw his sword and hold it high in a challenge; the Narnians screamed their support. As Peter dropped his sword, the gryphons soared overhead, each carrying a large boulder. Kyrin beat his wings viciously and lifted himself up to join his own folk.

I watched with baited breath as the gryphons soared overhead and dropped the boulders on the enemy.

The enemy dwarfs wasted no time in drawing back their bows, shot three gryphons down in turn. I flinched in agony as I watched them fall with the boulders, crashing into the enemy like a giant hailstorm, leaving destruction in their wake.

Peter turned and spoke to Oreius without taking his eyes off the scene, "Are you with me?"

We looked at Oreius as he replied. "To the death."

Peter nodded and looked at around at me. I blinked once and nodded silently, _"Me too."_ Peter already knew I would give up my life for him and especially for Narnia.

Peter swallowed again and raised his sword. In two swift fluid movements, I drew my two blades and held them out on either side of me, partially raised. Saraphine pawed the ground in anticipation.

I focused on my targets, praying our strategies would work, as I heard Peter call out the war cry:

"For Narnia!" he cried as Florian and Saraphine reared up and pawed the air in preparation for our charge. "And for Aslan!"

We launched off the rock at a fierce gallop as we charged to meet the Witch's army. I easily kept balance on my galloping stallion. The Witch's army was running forward to meet us... Everything seemed to slow down...

Saraphine's stride lengthened. Peter pulled down the visor to helmet. Oreius drew his long blade from his side. The witch's snow leopards advanced ahead of the enemy. I saw our own colored leopards race past me to meet them.

And with a crash, everything became real.

I stabbed downwards with my blade and caught a dwarf in the shoulder. As Saraphine crashed through, I twisted up and out and flicked the sword around to slice a minotaur across the stomach. The creature fell to his knees with a bellow, crushing another dwarf beneath him.

But I didn't watch. Sara moved onwards, ignoring my blades as she took out his own opponents with her hooves. I battled on, keep track of Peter's and Florian's progress by keeping Peter's and my mental link and by keeping one eye on Florian's white coat through the commotion. I took out a Cyclopes with a dagger through the eye, as I watched the Witch finally roll forward to join the battle herself.

Sheathing my dagger and uncorking my flask, I used our link to call out to Peter. _"Peter!" _I called, catching his attention. _"Jadis," _I pointed with my sword towards her as I used my control on the water to whip it out and slash several enemies in the throat at once.

Peter followed my gaze to the Witch and I watched him turn to signal to Edmund. Seeing an enemy snow leopard prepared to pounce on the distracted king, I quickly directed Sara to trample it as I slashed its throat with my sword, restoring my water and redrawing my dagger.

From the cliff, I saw a single centaur shoot an enflamed arrow across the battlefield. As it flew through the air, I watched the phoenix burst into life and shoot through the centre of the field, creating a flame barrier between the Witch, and Peter and I. The Narnians around me cheered, but I frowned. The Witch made no attempt to stop as she pointed her ice dagger at the flames, thus silencing their short, crackling life as they immediately went out as she rode over the charred line where they had danced moments before. I bit my lip, stabbed downwards, and took out a distracted enemy.

"_There is no way to beat them on the field now,"_ I called to Peter. _"The rocks are our only hope."_

Peter wasted no time in following my suggestion. "Fall back! Draw them to the rocks," he cried, turning Florian around as he spoke. Saraphine automatically turned back at a canter, leaping over bodies and wounded creatures, both enemies and our own. _I couldn't help them now_...

Oreius and Peter were ahead of me and as we reached the rocks, Florian suddenly fell, a tell-tale arrow embedded in his flank.

"No!" I cried as the unicorn rolled across the ground, before staggering up. Peter had been thrown off when Florian fell and he dragged himself up with his sword. His helmet had fallen off and his blonde hair flicked across his face. We galloped toward him desperately but he saw me with a face of horror.

"Behind you!" he bellowed.

I glanced down and saw the reflection of a Cyclopes in a fallen shield. I had a short moment to make a decision!

"Sara, dodge!" I screamed, letting her know what I was going to do. In a bound, Saraphine sprang sideways in the same moment that I flipped off her and landed to the side of the Cyclopes. As I landed catlike on the ground, I slashed my blade to meet the Cyclops's leg before its club met me.

As the creature fell, I felt a brush of air tousle my hair. Something bay, familiar, and large leapt over me. It was Oreius.

I spun around and saw the Witch advancing in her chariot. Suddenly Otmin, the head Minotaur for the Witch, was there, but Oreius didn't falter. Otmin fell with a shuddering thump, Oreius' twin blades embedded in his back.

Oreius drew his last long blade take a strong leap with a battle cry. I froze in terror as I watched Jadis' wand turn him to stone and I cried out for his deaf ears as his stone figure crashed to the ground.

"Ed!" I heard Peter shout. "There are too many of them! Go! Get out of here! Get the girls, and get them home!"

I swallowed. _He was taking care of his family_, I told myself. _Now take care of yours!_

I whirled around, my sword flashing in the sun, and plunged it through the heart of a dwarf. _Where was the witch?_ I wondered briefly, before seeing her close by.

Her sword and wand were cutting and slashing in a terrible dance through the air as they each found their mark.

I watched in terror as I watched Edmund suddenly slash down through the air with a cry, sword crashing through the Witch's wand. I had no time to celebrate as I watched her retaliate by stabbing the old stump of her wand into Edmund's stomach.

"Edmund!" My scream mingled with Peter's cry. I looked around. Peter was not as close to the witch as I was, though he was trying to get to her, to destroy her. He wouldn't get there in time.

I ran forwards and brought my own sword ringing down to balance a few inches above Edmund's chest, preventing the Witch's from reaching Edmund's heart as her sword clashed into mine.

I heard a shout as her blade cut a wide arc through the air. Though I tried to leap out of the way, I still felt the blade slice through my gown, just above my right hip. I ignored it, feeling only a numb throbbing from where I guessed she had caught me and a trickle of blood against my stomach.

"Kai!" It was Peter's voice.

I felt a hand at my throat as my feet left the ground. I kicked and flailed, dropping my sword as I clawed at her hands, but Jadis had the strength in hand to hand combat. The pain in my side deepened and my eyes watering as I struggled for air.

"Goodbye Lilakai, daughter of a dead cat," the Witch cackled in victory as I felt myself falling again. I hit the ground, the pain growing unbearable, and everything went black...

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliff hanger, I know! But I have to work on homework now! If you want me to keep updating, remember I need 5+ reviews, so<strong>

**Review.**

**Review!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Memory 5: The Coronation Ball

Memory 5: The Coronation Ball

* * *

><p>My eyes flickered open and I pondered at my surroundings. Last thing I remembered was a battlefield, but all around me, bright sunlight lit up a beautiful bed chamber. I saw that I was lying in a large bed with cream colored sheets and cocoa colored covers. A forest green canopy surrounded my bed. I noticed that I was wearing a white nightgown. As I sat up, my ponytail swung over my shoulder. When I shifted the green curtain, I noticed that the rest of the furniture matched the earthen tones already set off by the bed. The sun shone through open doors leading to a balcony. As I stood up and walked over towards the open balcony, I noticed numerous vases of wild flowers. When I walked out onto the balcony, I was pleasantly surprised to see the view looked off towards the ocean. Glancing around me, I smiled at the numerous fishbowls of water and at all the beautiful seaweed and other sea plants that swayed in each. I crossed to the window and leant over the balcony. The ocean lapped at sandy beach below me and the salty sea breeze whipped loose strands of hair across my face.<p>

"Oh good! You're awake!" a voice behind me said. I spun around to see a very lovely looking young lady. _Could it be_…?

"Lucy?" I asked the beautifully dressed lady before me.

Everything flooded back slowly, letting me process the information. Aslan was gone, the battle, Peter, Edmund, and Oreius. What had happened...? Well, I was alive for one thing. That must have meant we'd won. The witch would never have kept me alive.

Lucy leapt from the doorway and embraced me tightly.

"Lucy! What's going on? What happened? Edmund, is he-?"

"Slow down, he's fine!" Lucy took my wrists and drew me back to the bed.

"I'll fill you in, but then we must get you ready! Our coronation is this afternoon!"

"What! But I can't-" I began to protest.

"Yes, you can! After Aslan, you're the most important person in this country. You must be there. It's all ready. The food's being laid out this morning and their majesties are being bathed and dressed in their chambers," she twittered excitedly, pulling a beautiful dress out of my closet for me. "They've told them they can't come down until told to. Aslan has decided that the Beavers are going to carry the crowns and, if you didn't wake up, Tumnus was to present four of them, but now that you're awake, he can present all five!"

I gasped. "All _what_?" I couldn't imagine becoming a queen, not now...

"It would have happened regardless, it is your right" Lucy replied patiently. "After you got knocked out, Peter attacked the witch," she smiled wickedly and my eyes widened. "So he went for her, but then Aslan, Susan, the new Narnians, and I turned up. Susan and I had gone with Aslan and had woken all the statues at the witch's castle and so they came, Aslan killed the witch and I healed Edmund with my potion. Now then, your-"

"Wait, Aslan-"

"No, listen. You have forever to hear about what happened after the coronation has taken place, from anyone and everyone. Now, we need to get you dressed and check that your gown fits. And then we need to do your hair and make sure your tiara still fits too because you haven't worn it in a while."

"Lucy, I don't have a coronation gown because, as you said, I was knocked out. And I haven't exactly had much occasion to wear my tiara lately until now."

Lucy laughed. "Both good points, but only one is correct. Aslan asked me to design the coronation gowns and we had yours made anyway, so what do you think of this?" she asked, holding up the most beautiful dress I could imagine.

"Oh Lucy," I gasped. "It's beautiful! How did you do that?"

The gown would reach the floor on me and was made of a light blue off-the-shoulder bodice and matching underskirt. The lining of the gown was gold and was buttoned with tiny gold buttons to the waist where a triangle in the overskirt was cut to the floor, revealing the light blue velvet underskirt that matched the color of the bodice. The long white sleeves had a slit on the top of the arm that reached from the shoulder down to the wrist, leaving the rest of the fabric to hang along the arm.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

Thirty minutes of tugging, pulling and fighting later, Lucy smiled triumphantly. "There. You're ready."

"Daughter," a voice behind me rummbled and l froze in shock. _I knew that voice, but it was impossible! _I turned slowly to see Aslan standing in the doorway.

"Father?" I whispered in amazement. I moved forward slowly to meet him, and then fell to my knees and hugged his great mane. I felt a paw squeeze my back.

"But... I don't understand how...?" I trailed off softly, drawing away and looking into his face.

Aslan nodded. "Think on everything I taught you, about the deep magic. About sacrifices made at the stone table." I frowned. "By killing an innocent..." he prompted.

I gasped in realization, "You swapped with Edmund, because you knew that you were innocent and a sacrifice made on the Stone Table of one who is not guilty in place of another will cause even Time to turn backwards and fix what was wronged. You knew you'd come back, because he was the traitor not you."

Aslan nodded, pleased at my memory and deduction.

"So the witch thought she could kill Edmund with you out of the way, but you knew you could save him while saving us all!" I cried in relief.

"Exactly! Now, it is time for you to take your place as Queen of Narnia." I nodded this time, knowing I was finally ready.

I rose and smoothed my gown, before silently following Aslan out of my room. We made our way down to the Great Hall. Lucy, Aslan, and I saw Susan, Edmund, and Peter standing in a nearby room. I walked into it and smiled.

Aslan had groomed himself and his fur shone like the sun. His mane looked larger than normal and his golden eyes gleamed. Peter had a blue tunic on with golden trousers and black boots. His hair was combed and he had a golden cloak on. Susan had a silver gown on with her hair pulled up into a loose bun and she had on some silver slippers. She had a dark blue cape on. Lucy had a silvery blue dress on, her short hair was curly and she had on some blue shoes. She had a red cape on. Edmund had a silver tunic on with white trousers and brown boots. His hair was straight and smooth and he had a white cape on.

When I entered the room, they all looked up and smiled at me.

"It's good to see you Kai. Are you ready?" Susan asked me.

"I think so," I smiled back as Mr. Tumnus came in.

"We are ready for you now," he said with a bow.

I stood at the end of the aisle beside Tumnus, who wore a new scarf of velvet green. The beavers were before us, each with a red cushion carrying the five crowns. We all lined up outside of the doors and there was a fanfare as the doors opened.

We walked down the aisle of Narnians and each Pevensie stood in front of a throne. I stood next to Ed's and smiled out at the crowd.

Tumnus and the Beavers stood next to Lucy's throne.

"To the great western woods, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant," Aslan said as Tumnus put a crown on Lucy's head. It had brown and gold flowers on it with green leaves on it.

"To the glistening eastern sea, King Edmund the Just," Aslan said as a silver crown was placed on Edmund's head. It had oak leaves on it and it looked beautiful.

"To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle," he said as a golden crown was placed on Susan's head. It looked like it was made of daffodils.

"And to the clear northern skies, King Peter the Magnificent," Aslan proclaimed as Tumnus was putting a golden crown on Peter's head. It had golden pine leaves on it and it gleamed in the sunlight.

"And finally I give you all, the people, Queen Lilkailani the Loving," Aslan said as I saw Tumnus approach me with a silver circlet in his hands. It was gorgeous. The silver of the tiara blended well with my dark brown, blonde, and blues hair once it was placed among my loose curls. The tiara curled across the top of my head like vines and decorated with golden flowers.

"Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy! Long live Queen Lilkailani!" the Narnians exclaimed.

We had a feast at a large golden table and afterwards there was a ball.

Peter danced with every princess in the room and Susan with every prince.

Lucy had had a few young men ask her to dance, but they all seemed arrogant and selfish.

Ed hung around the food and buffet table where he had a flock of young ladies crowded around him.

I took the chance to creep out of the door, down the stairs and found my way out onto the beach. The celebrations were still in full swing as dusk rolled in. My feet ached from dancing; my side was straining a little from food, my ears ringing from music. I moved across the sand and finally came to a rest, facing the sea. I knelt down and swept the sand at my feet to the side. I soon found the weathered headstone in the small grotto by the water. It was inscribed with the familiar writing that I watched carved into the element.

'Here lies a fallen Lady, Mother, and Queen. She shall be loved, honored, remembered. Queen Evangelina, Mother of Narnia.'

"She will be remembered," a deep voice echoed. I looked around to see Aslan standing beside me. I gently leant against him for a moment before standing.

"So Narnia has a new monarchy at last," I sighed.

"Yes," Aslan replied, "At last."

"Where will you go now," I asked. I knew he wasn't staying.

"I'm needed in another land. You won't come with me?"

"You're needed there. I'm needed here. Narnia's my home."

"Of course," the deep mellow voice replied. He licked my hand, and as I smiled I closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them, he was gone and I was back up on the balcony looking down at the beach. Smiling, I turned and reentered the ball.

* * *

><p>I sat down after dancing with one of the bears when Edmund walked through his crowd of admirers and stood in front of me.<p>

"Would you like to dance?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Of course," I said with a smile as I put my hand in his outstretched one.

His hand was warm and I liked how mine fitted in his. He led me to the dance floor and we laughed, danced, and talked through the rest of the evening. I loved every minute of it.

* * *

><p>After the ball, I made my way down to the beach again, just enjoying my time, strolling down the white sand. I hummed softly to myself, lost in my thoughts, when a voice called me back to the present.<p>

"Lilakai!" his voice called again after a moment's silence.

I looked around in shock as Edmund came to a halt beside me. I hadn't noticed him running across the sand. I swallowed.

"Lilakai?" he gasped, trying to catch his breath, "You really are there..." A slightly shaking hand was raised and I felt his fingers gently touch my face. At his touch, I closed my eyes, smiling, as we enjoyed the private reunion we had been denied earlier in the noisiness of the coronation and ball. I felt the tears rise and as Edmund threw his arms around my waist, the tears streamed down my face. I drew my own arms around his neck and hid my face in the soft velvet of his shoulder. He held me close; I felt his fingers caught in my hair.

After a minute, we parted slightly, Edmund pressing his forehead gently against mine.

"I didn't think you would survive," Edmund whispered.

"Neither did I," I murmured back, honestly. I hadn't... "I didn't think I was strong enough..."

"You're staying with us, right?" he asked.

"Of course I am," I replied. Something washed over me... something unfamiliar, I'd never felt it before. But I knew what it was. My father was alive, my people were safe, my country was whole, and Edmund was here. I felt blissfully happy...

As we walked up to bed later in the evening he smiled at me.

"I really enjoyed tonight," he said.

"Me too," I said with a smile as he pulled me into another hug. I laughed.

Then, he did something I didn't expect. He took my hand in his and kissed it. His lips brushed my hand and it made my heart gallop fast. Shivers of pleasure shot up my spine.

"Goodnight Queen Lilakai the Loving Warrior of Narnia," he said as he straightened up.

"Goodnight King Edmund the Just," I said and he smiled as I walked into my room and shut the door.

I fell into bed and sighed. If only every day was like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, if you want me to keep updating, I need 5+ reviews. So please let me know what you think and<strong>

**Review.**

**Review!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
